Sam's story
by lupsss
Summary: inspired on the movie of Mulan...Sma wants to save her father from death, so when she change papers with her father what could go wrong?  read and review guys...I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**Here is another story about Danny Fenton and Sam Manson…written by watching the movie of Mulan…I love this movie so I decided to make like a crossover, but I'll switch places with Danny Phantom´s characters…**

**Mulan Fa – Sam Manson**

**Mulan's parents – Jeremy and Pamela Manson **

**Mulan's grandmother – Ida Manson**

**Shang – Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Mulan's friends – Kwan, Mike and victor (I know the last one isn't in the show, but hey I don't know anyone fat as the third one so I came up with the name)**

**Mushu - Mushu**

**The horse – Tucker**

**The Emperor – Pariah Dark**

**Shang's father – Jack Fenton**

**The leader of the Hunos – Vlad Master**

**There are the main characters so let's begin!**

Once upon a time…

In China there was peace, the Ming dynasty was now in power. The ghosts and the humans lived together and in peace…but soon a tragedy emerged.

Vlad Master the leader of the Hunos attacked the Great Wall.

With that we travel to a big house where a girl is on her room…

Her name is Sam Manson; her family one of the most respected in China and today is her day to bring her Family honor.

Sam is strong, independent and free. Because of that the people think that she's crazy, she was 18

Her father was once a brave warrior, but he was very injured from his last time.

Her mother was a very patience and noble woman. She was admired in the whole kingdom.

Her grandmother was a very superstitious, but she understand her granddaughter.

Jack Fenton was the leader of the Emperor's Army…he has a son Danny Fenton; little did he know that his son was half ghost.

Danny was a very brave guy; he was 18 years old and was very charming.

And that's how our story begins…


	2. the beggining

**HI THER GUYS WELL HER IT'S MY FIRST CHAPTER OF SAM'S STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**DP_** **DP_** **DP_** **DP_** **DP_DP**

_**We travel to one part of the Great Wall in China, where a soldier is watching for their enemies to come. **_

Soon the Hunos attacked…

Seeing that he was in a great danger he runs as fast as he could, but they chase him.

Finally he arrived to a safe point, but as soon as he turned he saw Vlad Plasmious the leader of the Hunos infront of him.

The soldier without doubt threw some fire into a big bowl of petrol and it could be see it from far, far away.

"Now China knows that you're here" the soldier said facing Vlad.

Vlad turned and saw how many signals were on and then he grinned evilly.

"Good"

_**Now we travel to the Emperor's palace where Jack Fenton and some of his soldiers are to see the Emperor…**_

"Your highness" said Jack Fenton as he kneeled infront of the emperor "the Hunos had attacked the Great Wall"

The emperor's helper **(**_**cough**_** box ghost **_**cough**_**) **gasped.

"Impossible! No one can pass the Great Wall!"

Pariah Dark got up from his throne and kept listening to Jack.

"I'll send my army around your palace to…" Jack said but he was interrupted by the Emperor.

"No, the Army must protect my kingdom" Pariah Dark said "recruit more men for the army!"

"But sir…" Jack tried to argue

"Remember that a single grain of rice can tip the balance, and so a man can change the war" said Pariah dark.

_**As we finish this we travel to a house where a girl with black raven hair, amethyst eyes is in her bed.**_

"Sweet, careful, delicate…" she took rice and eat it and she wrote those things in her arm "educated, punctual…"

She was interrupted by the rooster crow.

"Gosh it's late" she said as she jumped out of her bed still in her night clothes.

She rushed to a room, still trying to dry her notes.

"Cujo! Cujo!" she shouted "Cu…oh, there you are"

A green dog yawned and barked at her.

"Ready to help me with my chores?" the girl said as she bind him in a branch collar bone and had abut he started and was going chase the bone leaving a trail of seeds everywhere. The chickens ate there and it also began to pursue him as they eat.

The girl changed into a green dress and a green kimono.

She cooked some tea for her father and then she went to see him.

Both of them crashed, and the girl dropped the things that she carried. Luckily the fathers catch the jar, but the cup broke.

"Sam" the man said.

"Don't worry I have a replacement" the girl smiled and took out another cup "the doctors said 3 cups in the morning and 3 in the night"

"Don't you have to be on the town with your mother?" her father said

"After I give you the tea dad"

"Ok, go now; and good luck"

"Don't worry I have everything under control" the girl said as she hide her notes in her arm "by dad!" she cried as she disappeared from his fathers watch.


	3. the desition and the ancestors

**Well this is my second chapter of the story of Sam being Mulan…**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting it's only that I had to beg to my mom to buy me the movie of Mulan so I could make the story better, because there has been a long time since I watched it…**

**I apologize and I'll make sure to update sooner!**

**Please enjoy**

Sam grabbed her horse Tucker and went to the village where her mother was waiting for her.

"I'm here!" Sam said as she jumped out of the horse and looked at her mother

Sam looked at her and notices that she was glaring.

"What?"

Her mother Pamela only sighed and pushed her into the beauty shop.

The girl looked at her hair and notice that she had mud over it and was much disheveled.

They bathed her, dressed her, put make up on her and even comb her…after that she looked beautiful and they went to see how she amazed the matchmaker.

"Samantha Manson?" the matchmaker asked

Sam stood up and walked up to her…

They entered and then Sam started being nervous. After 5 minutes the house was a mess and she started a fire, also making her make up a mess.

Sam run with her mother and grandma when the matchmaker told them the horrible thing that they could imagine…

"Your daughter will never find a husband and will never bring honor to your family! NEVER!"

Sam and their family went to their house where his father was waiting for them as she came with her make-up and looked at the ground.

Sam's mother went to talk to her father and Sam went to the special spot dedicated to the ancestors of her family and cried.

When Sam went to see her father some soldiers came; searching every man of every family to go to the war…and her father was one of them.

"Jeremy Manson" the Box ghost said

Jeremy walked up to them and received the parchment.

It was already time for dinner when she served the tea to everyone and now was furious…

"You can't go!" Sam said very frustrated

"I have to" her father answered

"No you don't have to!"

"Sam"

"You're hurt!"

"Sam!" Jeremy shouted making her shut up "It's my responsibility to protect my country and the honor of my family"

Sam leaved the table and her parents there. She went to cry into some statue of the ancestral protector of the family…a dragon.

After they went to sleep Sam took a very important decision…she was going to replace her dad in the war.

Sam walked up to the spot to say goodbye to her ancestors and lights the incense.

Sam ran to where her parents' room was and took the parchment from her dad's night table and replace it with her flower clip.

Sam went to the room where her father's armor was and took the sword.

Sam took her long hair and cut it up to her shoulders. She put on her father's armor, combed her hair as the men's had it and went to grab Tucker.

Tucker was scared the first time he saw her, but then he recognize her.

Sam traveled out of her house in the rainy night.

When his Grandmother suddenly awake from her sleep because she felt something bad was about to come…she called Sam's name.

"Sam!"

Everyone woke up and then Sam's father notices her clip in the place where the parchment was supposed to be and he ran outside the house, but fell.

"We need to find her…she could be hurt" Pamela said

Pamela was about to get up when Jeremy caught her

"If they found out her she'll die"

Pamela was now sad and very nervous, both of them hugged as the grandmother prayed for her…

"Ancestors…hear my prays, save Sam"

Suddenly in the little chapel; Sam's ancestor appeared, the oldest one, and called the now protector of the family.

"Mushu" he called

The dragon that was on the place where they light the incense was now alive.

"I'm alive!" he shouted as he acted like a zombie "tell me what this time is. If anyone messes up with this family they'll feel my fury!"

He started acting like a very angry dragon…or small dragon.

"Mushu" the ancestor called "these are the protectors of the family" he said showing many statues on the roof "and after you failed you were degraded to…"

Mushu sighed and sounded the gong.

"Wake up every one! It's time to get up from the never ending dream!"

Every one of the family was now awaken.

"That girl was always a problem!" one of them said

"Ha! Look who is talking!"

"This is your part of the family!"

"Oh for god's sake I…" 

They started fighting and then the main one shouted.

"Enough!" Everyone saw him "we need to choose one protector for her!"

"No, let's awake the most intelligent!"

"No, let's awake the bravest!"

Suddenly the main ancestor talked.

"NO! We will awake the most powerful…"

Every one turned to Mushu, who was coughing.

"I'll promises you that I won't fail this time" he said very proud of himself

Every one that was there started laughing.

"No Mushu we need you to awake the main protector of this family…that dragon…

**Again sorry and please let me know what ya think!**

**Also I wish the best for your moms and if you already are a mom well…happy may 10****th****!**

**Have a nice day, life or death…scratch the last part…or ignore it!**

**I think that that's all…only …I do not own Mulan or Danny phantom!**

**There I said it! Are you happy now Butch! But I swear that one day I'll own him! One day! Muahahahahahaha…cough, cough…ugh! I think I'm sick!**

**Read and review people!**


	4. petititon

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


	5. MUSHU!

**OK HERE IT'S THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY ENJOY!**

Mushu went to awake the ancestor when he suddenly broke the statue…

"What I am going to do?" Mushu said "if they discover me I'll be dead!"

Suddenly he heard the oldest of the ancestors calling the dragon…

"OH, powerful guardian are you already awake?"

Mushu took the only part of the body that was still in one piece…the head and went to answer

"Yes I am alive again and now I will go and protect Mulan" he said trying to convince them

"Perfect" the ancestor said "now go and protect her"

"Yes" he said and disappeared

Mushu went up to where a cricket was.

"Now you will help me to complete this task little lucky cricket!" Mushu said very happy

They followed the marks that Tucker made while galloping up to somewhere…

"Ok, ok…how this one sounds?" Sam said trying to fake a men's voice "Hello dude, I see that you have a sword I have one…" Sam said trying to put out her sword "too" Sam fail and fell backwards

Tucker laughed very hard and then looked at her again.

"I'm never going to make it…" Sam said "I guess that I shouldn't have run away to help my father"

Suddenly some smoke appeared behind her and a big shadow emerged.

"I'll help you" a voice said

Sam who didn't know who was it and was a little scared about that asked…

"Um…yeah, who are you?" Sam asked

The figure laughed and then looked at her.

"Who I am? WHO I AM? I AM YOUR GUARDIAN!"

Dramatically from the smoke a 20 cm little, um…like dragon, red with yellow appeared.

"MUSHU AT YOUR SERVICE" he said and bowed

Sam was now very worried

"My ancestors send a snake with hand and legs to help me?" she said looking at Mushu.

Mushu then growled and then he looked at her.

"I'm not a snake! I don't go anywhere with my tongue out!"

**THAT'S ALL….please don't kill me! I'm SORRY! OKIE!**

**NOW REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE CONTINUED…BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW!**


	6. the camp, training and more

**NEXT CHAPTER! WOOOOHOOO!**

**LOL! **

**OK, now in this chapter Sam is going to train with Danny and the others.**

Sam went to the camp and then met some guys.

Their names where Dash (blond hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes and ripped), Kwan (black hair, tannish skin, dark eyes and ripped too) and Victor (pale skin, not so ripped, black hair and brown eyes)

They made fun of Sam and then insulted her.

Danny Fenton was waiting and also checking that everyone that his father and emperor called was there.

Sam gave him the documents and then looked at him (her).

"Your name is Jeremy Manson?" Danny asked

"Um…no, I'm his son Sam" Sam said in a grave voice

"Sam stands for what?" Danny asked

"Samuel" Sam said

Danny nodded and then he let the warriors alone to let them met each other.

"First of all" Danny said "you have to bring me that arrow"

He pointed to a big trunk with an arrow embedded in the top.

"With these" he said showing them some big and heavy weights with form of circles with some black strips "in your wrists"

Everyone tried, but Failed.

"We have a lot to do" Danny said sighing

He then threw them sticks. Everyone catch one and training began.

Danny taught them movements and everyone tried to do them.

Archery was next, nobody could make it.

Danny tried everything that he had in mind to make them improve, but it seemed impossible.

Sam then had to fight against Danny, but she failed.

-The next Day-

Danny put everyone carrying heavy sacs trough the mountain. Sam was so tired that she fell.

Danny noticing these went and helped her. Sam only stood there in the floor, very sad and disappointed with herself.

At night Danny gave her the horse and told her to get it to the stables, she angry and sad took the reins of Tucker and walked…but then she noticed the big trunk.

Sam took some courage and put the strips around her wrists with the circles, but failed at first.

Sam then had an idea. She intertwined the strips of the weights and it helped her not to fall.

Sam climbed the whole night and then when it was the morning of the next day she was still climbing.

The others watched as she was climbing. Everyone was impressed.

Sam slipped and almost fell, but then she took some courage and kept climbing.

Finally when the sun came out and Danny walked out of his tent an arrow landed infront of him.

Danny looked at the arrow and then to the trunk where Sam was smiling and with the weights on her shoulder.

Danny them took them to archery and Sam did a perfect score.

Danny took them running like the last time and Sam this time was the one infront of everyone, even Danny.

Danny took them to the fighting stance and then he fight against Sam.

Sam blocked Danny's bangs and then she kicked him right on the chin, making him fall.

After one week Sam was the one that had made a lot of improvement.

Sam went to take a bath, with Mushu following her.

"Why would you take a bath?" Mushu asked

"I am pretending to be a man, but I don't want to smell like one" Sam said

Sam then jumped into the lake.

Suddenly her other tree friends appeared and then jump into the lake too.

Sam noticing this tried to hide herself, but they had already seen her.

"Hey Sam!" Victor called her "I think we started with the wrong foot, so let's begin again…I'm Victor"

"I'm Dash" Dash said

"And I'm Kwan!" Kwan said

Sam then nodded. After a while they leaved and so did Sam.

Mushu meanwhile was writing a letter to the assistant of Danny.

"Finally we need to deliver it!" he said and went to prepare himself for everything.

When they searched for the assistant, that was the Box Ghost, they found him near the lake after getting a bath.

Mushu them took the opportunity and started with his plan.

"Hey you!" Mushu said faking a voice "I have an important message from the general Jack!"

He then gave him a roll and then leaved. When the Box Ghost read the letter he went wide eyed.

"Sir! Sir!" he called Danny "We need to go to the North's villages! Your father is under attack!"

Danny gasped and then called the soldiers to get ready for the trip.

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**LUPSSS OUT PEACE!**


End file.
